Letters from Hogwarts
by MeantToBe16
Summary: As the children head off to Hogwarts, letters are sent and recieved during their years in the school. Next Gen fic...
1. James' First Letter

Dear Dad,

Life at Hogwarts tough but it's really awesome too. I'm doing OK in all the classes. DADA's my favorite though. The lessons are really cool and they're fun. Unlike History of Magic. I mean, seriously Dad, what's the point of knowing who Fibeous Argelwards is? It's not like we're related or anything! Charms and Herbology are OK and Professor Longbottom (It feels weird not calling him 'Uncle Neville') is really cool. He may be strict but he's definitely the best teacher we've got. Professor McGonagal doesn't want to admit it but me and Fred both know that we're her favorites.

Fred and I made another friend. Her name is Emily Browning and she's great, Dad! I mean, yeah, she was a pain the butt before but she proved to be cool when she helped us get away with flooding the toilet. Don't worry, Dad. Nobody was hurt and please don't tell Mom!

I am going to admit one thing, though. I miss you guys. I miss Mom and her cooking, I miss Albus and his whining and I miss Lily and her hugs. But most of all, Dad, I miss you. In the hallways, random students I don't know would just come up to me to shake my hand just because I'm your son. And it does get irritating at times but it reminds me of how proud I've always been to have you as my father and now that I don't see you everyday, it feels weird.

You've been my hero since forever, Dad, and I love you. Tell Mom I miss her and Albus and Lily that I'll bring them back a toilet seat. Tell Grandma that I'm fine and that Hogwarts feeds me well. Tell Granddad that Emily gave me a mobile phone and I'll give it to him when I get back. Tell everyone I love and miss them. And tell Albus I'll punch his face if he made fun of me for getting sentimental.

Your son,

James Sirius Potter

P.S. Expect a toilet seat in 5 days…

* * *

**A/N: Review! And should I continue?**


	2. Harry's First Reply

Dear James,

I've got to say, it does feel good to hear from you. Although, didn't you say you were only going to write after 2 weeks? Anyway, your Mom says hi and if I'm not wrong, she's probably writing you a letter of her own. Lily says she misses you too and she's writing her own letter to you in front of me. Albus just said hi and that he hopes the Giant Squid eats you up. His words not mine and your mother grounded him for two days for saying that. I have to warn you, James, that if you do disturb or tease him about being grounded, you'll get it too. So get the idea of tormenting him with any of your comments out of your mind.

Aunt Hermione wants me to tell you that learning and understanding History of Magic is very important and that it's not that boring if you pay attention and take notes. Uncle Ron says that Aunt Hermione is just saying that because she's good at every subject and that History of Magic is a total waste of time. Just concentrate on your Quidditch instead. He was hit on the head for that comment.

As your father, it is my duty to tell you that all subjects are important. Nevertheless, History of Magic is and always will be an exception. Unless, of course, you decide that you want to be a History of Magic teacher, which I very much doubt so. It is a shame, though, that Quidditch isn't a subject.

Grandma and Grandpa asked you to write to them as soon as you're free. They miss you very much. Your cousins miss their leader too. Tell Teddy to write to his grandmother soon. Andromeda's panicking without his letters and she thinks he's overworking himself again, which is probably true. Now that you're finally at Hogwarts with him, I think it's time you get him to relax and laugh. Of course, try not to destroy any school property, will you?

I'm glad you've finally made a friend outside the family, James. Emily sounds like a very nice girl. You should invite her over to our place over the summer. It'd be fun.

I miss you too, James, and the fact that entering Hogwarts has made you realize how much you could miss your family is very adult of you. I've just got one advice for you. I told you before you left and I'm telling you again now. Choose your friends wisely and treat them equally. No one is above or beneath us. Keep your friends and family close to you and never push them away. I love you, James, and this is the best advice I can give you after my experiences at Hogwarts. Yes, I may not have had any blood relatives but your uncles and grandparents have always been as good as any relatives I could have asked for.

Take care of Victoire, Teddy, Molly and Fred. They may be older than you but it is your job to look out for each other. I love you too, son. Never forget that.

The greatest father alive,

Harry Potter

P.S. The toilet seat was NOT funny. Well, to your grandmother, mother and Uncle Percy, anyway. The rest of your uncles, your aunts and your grandfather thought it was hilarious though, after they'd gotten over the shock of how similar you and Fred are to your Uncle George and late Uncle Fred when they were younger. I am keeping my opinions to myself. Sleeping on the couch is not comfortable, James Potter. Stop laughing!

* * *

**A/N: Review! Pretty please with a cherry on top?**


	3. Teddy's Howler

TEDDY REMUS LUPIN! IF YOU DO NOT ANSWER THIS HOWLER AS SOON AS IT BLOWS UP, EXPECT ANOTHER ONE IN A WEEK! I AM YOUR GRANDMOTHER AND I HAVE RAISED YOU BETTER THAN THIS! YOU MAY BE OF AGE NOW BUT THAT DOES NOT MEAN THAT YOU IGNORE YOUR FAMILY!

James and Fred, my dear boys! Congratulations on making it to Gryffindor! May you always be happy. You too, Victoire and Molly!

TEDDY REMUS LUPIN! YOU HAVE SEVEN DAYS!

* * *

Grandma,

The Howler you sent yesterday was completely uncalled for. Yes, I admit that I should have written earlier but I have been very busy getting ready for N.E.W.T.s and you pressuring me to write to you is not helping.

Your grandson,

Teddy Lupin

* * *

Teddy,

We understand that you're stressed and everything about your upcoming exams. However, being rude to your grandmother is not the way you vent your frustration on her. Talk to me, bud. What really is the matter with you? Are you alright? Everyone here is very worried. Especially your grandmother.

We've known you your whole life, Teddy. And we think we'll know when something is wrong with you. You seclude yourself from the people you love and who love you back. There are no secrets in our family, Teddy, and everyone is really worried. We know we've said that earlier but please Ted. Talk to us. Tell us what's wrong.

We love you, Teddy. Always have and always will.

Your Uncles,

Ron and Harry

P.S. Your Aunt Hermione would like me to add that your N.E. are very important but family is even more so. I knew I married that woman for a reason! OW!

P.P.S. Your Uncle Ron is an idiot and your Aunt Hermione agrees with me.

P.P.P.S. Is not!

* * *

  
**A/N: Please Review! Pretty please with many many toppings on top?**


	4. Thank You

Dear Harry and Ron,

I am perfectly fine at Hogwarts. I might be a little stressed under the pressure of taking my N.E. this year. That's all. There is nothing wrong with me. I just really don't need any distractions now.

Teddy

* * *

Dear Dad,

You're right. Something is bothering Teddy but he just won't say what. Victoire's getting a little annoyed with him and his mood swings. They were even screaming at each other two hours ago. Molly, Fred, Emily and I just stood by and watched, unsure of whether or not to intervene. Turns out that we didn't have to do anything because Professor Longbottom entered the common room five minutes later. He gave them both detentions and I've never seen him so… serious.

What do you think we should do? Should we confront him and demand to know what's up with him until he tells us or should we just let him come to us? I mean, he will come to us… Eventually. I hope.

Any suggestions?

Your son always,

James

* * *

Dear James,

I am coming down to Hogsmeade this Saturday. Your only task is to get Teddy there. Do whatever it takes, you understand me? He must not know that I am coming though. It is to be a surprise. I'd really like to have a long chat with my godson.

How are the rest of you, by the way? The rest of the family says hi. Your mother would like me to add that if we receive another letter from Professor McGonagal again this week, you will be in big trouble when you get home for Christmas. She even threatened sending a Howler. Lily says that she misses you and Albus just rolled his eyes but we both know that he misses you too.

Your father always,

Harry

P.S. I've noticed how you included Emily in your letter. She must be a really special friend to you and Fred already. How does the rest of the family treat her?

* * *

Dear Mom,

You've always been my best friend and it's times like these that I miss not being at home with you where I can just be around you. I miss you being a room away where you can just hug me and all my worries will be gone. I miss being able to talk to you about everything.

Teddy's being mean again, Mom. I know saying that makes me sound like a whiny seven-year-old instead of a matured fifteen-year-old but I just can't help it. He's pushing everyone away because of his N.E. and he even screamed at me. He's hiding something, Mom. I just know he is.

We've been best friends since I was born. Of course I'd know if something is wrong with him better than anyone else! He starts pushing everyone away, especially the people he loves and he starts losing weight unknowingly. His eating habits change and his eye bags become bigger because he has little sleep. He stays up studying to keep himself busy from thinking about his problem and gets irritated even at the smallest of things. But what really gives him away are his eyes because they show that he is in pain and that he needs his friends around him even if he does push them away.

The thing that confuses me, Mom, is that despite how much of an irritant he is and how badly he hurts me with his words, I still want to help him get over his pain. I want to help him solve his problems so that he's happy again. I know he doesn't usually mean to shout at me and that just confuses me. Why doesn't he disgust me with his actions like any other guy would? Yes, he's Teddy, but still…

Please write back as soon as you can, Mom. I need you. Miss you so much.

Love,

Victoire

* * *

Dear Harry,

I'm sorry for walking out on you at the Three Broomsticks yesterday. I've been thinking of what you were trying to get through to me and you were right. I am sorry. I've apologized to the younger ones here and I'll be writing to Grandma right after this but I wanted to say it to you first.

Harry, what was my father like? I know he didn't want me. I read my late mother's diary and the last entry I read was about him leaving her. Of him leaving me. Was that true? I know that you were in hiding throughout my mother's pregnancy with me but the diary entry said that Remus had gone to find you to help you. Did he really leave me and my mother to fight with you?

This has been bothering me more than it should. I mean, it is understandable if he didn't want me. It's just… It hurts. But then again, I'm being stupid because it doesn't really matter since both my parents are dead, isn't it?

I'm going to go write to Grandma now. Tell Albus, Lily and Ginny that I miss them.

Teddy

* * *

Dear Grandma,

I'm sorry for venting my anger at you the other day. I really didn't mean it. You'll forgive me, won't you? You always do. That's why you're the best grandmother alive. And no, I'm not saying this just to flatter you. I mean it.

You've been there for me my whole life, Grandma, and not once did you think of abandoning me every time you got irritated or mad at me. You dealt with me as calmly as possible and then you'd hug me and tell me that everything was going to be okay. I miss you, Grandma. So very much.

I'm less stressed now. Harry came to visit me and he made me realized that the way I treated you and everyone else was wrong and nobody deserved it. It's the first time I've ever seen him so frustrated and disappointed at me. I've hurt him with my behavior and I've hurt you.

Harry told me not to push the ones I love away cause they are the best thing that has ever happened to me and he's right. I love you, Grandma, and I hope you forgive me.

Love,

Teddy

* * *

Dear Harry,

Thank you.

Love,

Andromeda Tonks

* * *

Dear Teddy,

Your father loved you very much. Yes, he made a mistake of leaving your mother the moment he found out that your mother was pregnant but he came back to her as soon as he realized what an idiot he was for leaving the both of you. Your father fought the war for a better life for you, Ted. Always remember that.

He was afraid, Teddy. Afraid that he wouldn't be a good father, afraid he wasn't a good enough husband. He was also afraid that you would end up being a werewolf like him. But never for a second doubt that he never wanted you.

You weren't there when he announced that you were born, Ted. He was ecstatic and I had never seen him so happy. You were the brightness in your father's dark life, Ted. You and your mother.

Concealed in the vials in this package are the memories I have of your father, Teddy. When you're ready to know what a great man your father was like, go to Neville's office and just show him the vials. He'll know what to do. You'll be very proud of the great man your father was. Remus Lupin was one of my parents' best friends and he was one of mine too.

And Teddy, just because your parents have passed away, it doesn't mean that you stop loving them. I noticed that you addressed your father by his name in the letter. Ted, he will forever be your father and he deserves to be acknowledged as your father. He would be so proud of the man you have grown to become. I know I am.

Always here when you need me,

Harry

* * *

**A/N: Please Review! **


	5. Desperate

Dear James,

We haven't received a letter from you in quite a while. Is everything alright at Hogwarts? Do let us know. How are Emily, Fred, Victoire, Molly and Teddy? Is your eldest cousin overworking himself again? If he does, I give you permission to do anything you need to do to make sure he gets enough rest. Of course, you are not to break the school rules or damage any school property that'll get Filch to use his old chains. I still cannot believe that old brute is still there. Don't tell your mother what I called Filch, please. Or your aunts or grandmother, for that matter.

Do give us some updates on your progress in school. Your grandmother and I would love to hear from you.

Your grandpa,

Arthur Weasley

* * *

Dear Grandpa (and Grandma since I know you're going to read this),

I'm sorry for the lack of letters lately. I've just been really busy. It's nothing to worry about, I promise. Tell Grandma she can breathe now that she knows that I am absolutely up to nothing. You guys can even confirm with McGonagall that me and my friends haven't been in much trouble lately. Oh, Grandma, don't narrow your eyes at me like that! We can't not get into any trouble at all! We're the second generation of Marauders!

Emily and Fred are fine although Emily's been really depressed about something lately. She won't tell us what's bothering her but Fred and I are doing our best to find out. That's why we haven't really been up to anything. We've got Victoire and Teddy on our side if we need help but Molly seems to think Emily should come to us when she's ready. But what does Molly know, right? She's not as close to Emily as Fred and I are.

Teddy's fine and Victoire's making sure that he isn't stressing himself out too much. She's doing a great job although I'm beginning to suspect that there might be something going on between those two. The way they look at each other like Mom and Dad do, the way Teddy is so protective of Victoire like how Uncle Ron is of Aunt Hermione and the way they seem to know what the other is thinking like the both of you.

Anyway, how are you both? How's the television working, Grandpa? I hope you aren't driving Grandma insane with it. Although, I do have to admit that it is one of the best things the Muggles could come up with.

Well, I have to go! Fred has another 'brilliant' theory on what could possible be bothering Emily. Please note the quotation marks at the word brilliant.

Love you both always,

James Potter

* * *

My dear Victoire,

Sometimes, when we feel a special feeling for a certain someone, it just doesn't matter if he is the most irritating or the most confusing person on earth. No matter how much he pushes you away or how much he leaves you confused, all you want to do is get closer to him, clear up your confusion and just watch him smile and everything will be okay. The special feeling, my victory, is love. And you, Victoire Weasley, are in love with Teddy Lupin.

I know you've been denying this for a while. I'd noticed how distracted you were last summer, how you kept looking at him as if you didn't know what to do about something that was obviously bothering you and apparently, so did your father. He has come to terms about it though, and now, so must you. Accept it, Victoire, and you'll find happiness beyond your wildest dreams.

Tell him, Victoire, because I'm sure he feels the same way too.

I love you, my victory.

Always yours,

Your mother

* * *

_Three days later…_

Dear Ginny and Hermione,

Even though the two of you are the worst people in the world to ask what I'm about to ask you (taking into account who your husbands are), I am going to ask you my question anyway because I am really desperate. How did Harry and Ron confess their love to you?

There's just this girl that I really like and I want to tell her that I like her very much, maybe even as someone more than a friend because she's been distant lately and has been avoiding me every time she can. It's quite nerve-wrecking actually but then again, ever since I've come to terms with my feelings for her, everything about her is nerve-wrecking.

So, if the two of you could help me come up with ways to tell her how I feel, that'd be really nice.

Desperate for your help,

Teddy

P.S. Don't worry, Hermione. I won't let the girl get in my way of preparing and studying for my NEWTS

* * *

Emily,

This is your last chance to make things right in our family. Promise your father that you'd no longer be involved with the Potters and Weasleys and our family can go back to the way it was. Peaceful.

You have three days to reply to my letter and decide who are more important to you. Your family, who have raised you your whole life, or those filthy 'friends' of yours whom you've only known for a few months.

Your mother,

Alexis Browning

* * *

**A/N: I am soooooooooooo sorry for not updating in 4 months! Please please please forgive me and review! I promise to update this by this coming Friday. Please just review and tell me how angry and disappointed you are at me for not updating and I'll beg and beg you to forgive me! Sooooooo sorry! :(**


End file.
